stan_and_joefandomcom-20200214-history
Stan and Joe
}}; border-collapse: collapse; vertical-align: middle" |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#ffffff; background:#5E6C4C; font-size:larger; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(bottom, #7A8968 28%, #ACBE90 82%);" |Stan and Joe |-] | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; padding:0; background: };"| |- ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Genre | Comedy/Satire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Format | class="category" style=""|Animated series |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Created by | style=""|Will Dawson, Dan Iannone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Directed by | style=""|Will Dawson, Dan Iannone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Creative director(s) | class="attendee" style=""|Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Voices of | style=""|Will Dawson, Dan Iannone, C.J. Dawson, William Cosgrove, Dawson Raack, Jackson Scott, Morgan Miller |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Opening theme | style=""|TBA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Composer(s) | style=""|Will Dawson |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Country of origin | style=""|United States |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Language(s) | style=""|English |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|No. of seasons | style=""|1 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|No. of episodes | style=""|16 (List of episodes) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#7A8968; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(bottom, #7A8968 28%, #ACBE90 82%);" | Production |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Executive producer(s) | style=""|Will Dawson, Dan Iannone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Running time | style=""|5-8 minutes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Production company(s) | style=""| Red Mug Animation Studios, ltd. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#7A8968; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(bottom, #7A8968 28%, #ACBE90 82%);" | Broadcast |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Original Channel | style=""|YouTube |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Picture format | style=""|Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! style="text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"|Original airing | style=""|2014 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#7A8968; background-image: -webkit-linear-gradient(bottom, #7A8968 28%, #ACBE90 82%);" | External links |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | class="url" colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|YouTube |} |} is an upcoming animated web comedy created by Will Dawson and Dan Iannone, and produced by Red Mug Animation Studios''. The series revolves around two best friends Stan and Joe, and their lives together. Summary Stan and Joe is an animated web comedy created by Will Dawson and Dan Ianonne, that will premiere in 2014. The show portrays the adventures of "wanna-be" animator Stan, and minor league basketball player, Joe, who happen to be roomates and best friends. Stan and Joe live together in a studio apartment, with their faithful pet iguana Buddy; next door to their so- called "friend", Hank. Stan is madly in love with his good friend, C.J., and Joe is a bachelor. The two go on many adventures day to day, from getting zapped into a video game, to fighting off an angry pack of zombies! Characters *Stan *Joe *Buddy *Hank *C.J. *Steve *John *Eduardo *John's Grandfather *unnamed texan cop *Scott *Jackson *Morgan Trivia *One of the co-creators of the series, '''Will Dawson voices Snelson in Bugtropolis, which is also produced by the same animation studio that produces Stan and Joe, Red Mug Animation Studios. *Many of the characters are based off of co-creators Will Dawson and Dan Iannone, and their friends. *In fact, a large amount of staff are their friends! *The series will premiere on Red Mug Animation Studio's official YouTube channel. The channel also airs Bugtropolis. *The series has been in development for almost two years, according to Will's userpage. *According to him, the series will be traditionally-animated. *Also confirmed is that each episode will be at least 5-8 minutes long each.